


Brothers forever

by Videogamegal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Backstory, Gen, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Videogamegal/pseuds/Videogamegal
Summary: It always seems like Bill did weirdmagdon for no reason but in this story it's revealed that there was a much deeper reason
Kudos: 7





	1. Separated

That day that I stood up for Will ruined my chances of being seen as a hero

"Will why would you even do this!?"

"p-please mom"

"It was me..!" Bill quickly said

It never was me but I knew what my parents would have done to Will if I didn't

In case you don't know I'm Bill cipher and Will is my little brother

the thing that was strange about us is that we always got along

but we were complete opposites

Will was shy and quiet

and I was loud and rambunctious

but after that incident, I was in trouble a lot more

my parents started seeing Will as perfect

meanwhile, I was known as the bad kid

I was almost always in trouble

and just to make things worse I was also trying to learn how to use my powers

but one day...

"Bill just own up to it!"

"But it wasn't me mom!"

"YES, IT WAS NOW JUST OWN UP TO IT!"

"IT WASN'T ME!"

And just like that, I had let my anger control me

A few seconds later the house had burst into flames

when I realized this had happened I quickly got Will out

We could do nothing but watch as our dimension burned

But as it burned our dimension collapsed in on itself and caused a sonic boom

the sonic boom sent me and Will into different dimensions

Will went into what would become known as Reverse Falls

and I ended up in the nightmare realm.


	2. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing Bill ever cared about Will was now gone

Everything was gone...

My home...

My dimension...

And Will...

The only thing I cared about from that dimension was Will

and now I had no idea where he was

When I woke up I was in a strange place

I looked around and all I saw was weird

that's it just weird

It wasn't long before creatures from this dimension

were treating me like a god because of my powers

as time went by I was getting more and more used to the

weirdness while also continuing to look for Will

but after a couple hundred years, I found out

that this dimension was going to collapse in on itself

Due to not having any laws

I started to worry because the only thing that can kill an immortal demon like me or Will

is a dimension collapsing in on itself

the only reason me and Will did not die when our dimension collapsed in on itself

is because we were far enough away

fast forward to when I met Ford

I had finally found someone who could build a portal 

but...

His partner went slightly through the portal and saw what I now call the nightmare

realm was like and ford shut down the portal 

putting a blockade in my progress of finding Will

but it got worse

his twin brother ended up activating the portal and shoving Ford through

by accident halting me completely

but 30 years later I finally got to the real world 

but because I was there I made the most of my time

wich was a mistake 

the new pines twins and the old pines twins ended up beating me

a x o l o t l my time has come to burn I invoke the ancient power that I may return!


	3. Can we trust him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is now back and needs help from an unlikely ally.

When I woke up I was in the axolotl's realm 

He appeared behind me

"Why should I revive you cipher?"

"I just want to see..."

"You still want to find your brother don't you"

Bill was stunned he thought he was the only one left who knew about Will

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"That does not matter but I can bring you back"

"Okay, what's the catch?"

"You will have knowledge of where your brother is but"

"But what?"

"In return for all of the crimes you did looking for your brother you will be a human"

"Ok that doesn't sound so bad"

"You shall be returned then"

And a few seconds later I was back in Gravity falls but he was a little too true to his word

I was an ACTUAL human, I had no powers

He also did fulfill his other promise and I had magical writing on my arm telling me where Will was

So now it was the opposite, I knew where Will was and didn't have the ability to get to him 

It wasn't long before I realized I was going to have to have a very awkward conversation with sixer

So I went up to the mystery shack and rang the doorbell

*Ding dong* "Dipper go answer the door"

"Uh..the Mystery shack is closed"

"I need to talk to your uncle..."

"...We don't even know you"

Ford sighed "let him in"

"Alright come in what's your name?"

"Uhh names don't really matter heh heh"

Dipper gave me a strange look before heading inside

"Okay, you needed to talk to me?" Ford asked

"I need your help"

"Okay but first off a name, I'm not just going to help someone I don't even know the name of"

I hesitated before answering "Bill cipher..."

Ford gasped "KIDS GET COVER!" Ford yelled before pulling out a new weapon on me

"No please I'm not going to hurt you!"

"HOW CAN WE TRUST YOU!"

"Stanford stop I think he's telling the truth" Stan quickly said

"Ugh fine" 

He then scanned me with something before confirming I was powerless

He still locked me up before asking what I was doing here and why I was human

I first asked how long it's been

He was a little annoyed by this but then he said its been 2 years since I was last here

I then told him about Will and how I've been looking for him for over a trillion years

"Mmhm okay prove to me that this 'Will' exists"

I was stuck at first but then I showed him my arm

"Wow pencil how creative"

He tried to erase it to prove it was fake and it came off but then came right back

"Alright fine but why should we help you anyways you tried to kill us!"

"Please I just want to see my brother again..."

"Ugh fine but if you try to trick us I will kill you immediately"


	4. After all this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will was finally found but what's going on?

After a while, the portal to reverse falls was finished and Bill never tried to trick us

when we tested it we saw somebody it was another human he looked like Bill but blue instead of yellow

"Will?"

"Bill is that you!"

Will looked so happy he looked as if he was going to cry

Will then tried to run into the portal but was stopped by a magical chain

"Where do you think you're going?"

whoever it was yanked on the chain hurting Will

"Y-Yes sir sorry sir"

"And you what do you think you're doing with that portal"

Bill looked at Will again and he was crying

the portal was then forcefully closed

"You're getting that portal opened again."

"What?"

"NOBODY TREATS MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!"

"Okay, what are you going to do?"

"I'm getting my powers back I'm going to show him what happens when you mess with a cipher"

* * * *

Later that day

I was able to get my powers back as long as I don't use them for evil

and the portal was up and running

we turned it on and I went through 

"Ugh you again why do you even care about him you're just human"

"JUST human eh"

"Unless...your a cipher aren't you Well I'm not worried"

"Why not," I said with a smirk on my face

"If you truly are opposites you will be very weak because Will was very strong"

"Does this look weak?" I said before transforming into my demon form 

Mason thought to himself " _Hm why have I never seen Will in that form before?"_

It wasn't long before I teleported behind him and snatched his necklace freeing Will who ran through the portal

"I'm done here."

I then teleported out closing the portal behind me

Will suddenly ran up to me and hugged me

"Thank you so much!"

"Yeah yeah your welcome"

"But I want to know something else"

"What?"

"What happened while you were there?"


End file.
